musicfandomcom-20200222-history
311
311, pronounced as Three-eleven, is a Reggae-rock band formed in 1989 in the small town of Omaha, Nebraska. They consist of Nick Hexum, Doug "SA" Martinez, Tim Mahoney, Aaron "P-Nut" Wills, and Chad Sexton. There music is heavily influnced by Hip-Hop, Rock, Reggae, Jazz, and Heavy metal. They have released ten studio albums, (including two independent albums), one live album, four compilations, four extended plays, four home video releases and thirty-three singles. Biography The band formed in 1988 in Omaha, Nebraska. The band originally consisted of Nick Hexum, Jim Waterson, Aaron Wills, or "P-Nut", and Chad Sexton. The band gotten its name from the omaha police code "311", which stands for public exposer. The band thought it was a funny name at the time, so they called themselves "311". In 1991, Jim left and was replaced by Tim Mahoney. In 1992, Doug "SA" Martinez was asked to join and became a member of the band. During the early 90's, the band released 3 independent albums on there own independent record label, What Have You?, they were Dammit!, Hydroponic, and Unity. Eventually, the band moved to Van Nuys, California and rented a small apartment, later, they would be signed to Capricorn. In 1993, the band officially released there major-label debut, entitled Music. It had little fanfare upon release. During there tour, there bus exploded, destroying personal possessions and equipment. So to continue the tour, they borrowed stuff from friends until they were able to replace the items. In 1994, they released there second major-label album, named Grassroots. In 1995, the group made there third album, this time called 311, or The Blue Album. This became a mainstream success due to the popular song "Down". During 1996, they've released there first video, entitled Enlarged to Show Detailed. It came with a bonus CD including outtakes from The Blue Album. In 1997, Transistor was released. In 1998, the band released there first live album, simply titled Live, also in the same year, the band released Omaha Sessions on there old indie label, What Have You?, it is currently only avaible via 311.com. In 1999, Soundsystem was made. It is the last 311 album to be released on Capricorn. In 2001, thirteen years after the band first formed, From Chaos was made and was a moderate hit. During the same year, they released there second home video release, Enlarged to Show Detail 2. There seventh major-label album, Evolver, was released in 2003. In 2004, the band released there first "greatest hits" album, Greatest Hits '93 - '03, containing singles between 1993 to 2003 and two "previously unreleased" tracks. 2005 met 311 Day: Live in New Orleans, the third video by 311. During the same year, the band released there next studio album, Don't Tread on Me. In 2009, 311 released there ninth major-label record, Uplifter, and there fourth home video, The Road to 311 Day 2008. Legacy released Playlist - The Very Best of 311 in 2010, part of the Playlist series. By 2011, the band made a second independent label named after the band, 311 and released Universal Pulse on 311 and ATO. In 2012, the band mentioned plans for another record to be released sometimes in 2013. Discography Through out 1989 to 2012, 311 has released 12 studio albums, (two independent, ten major label), one live album, four compilations, five EPs, four video albums, and thirty-three singles. There first three releases, (Dammit!, Hydroponic, and Unity), were released through What Have You? Records. There major-label debut Music was released on Capricorn Records. Almost all released between 2001 to 2009 were released through Volcano Records. There latest record, Universal Pulse, was released through the bands new self-titled independent label 311 Records and ATO. Albums Studio Live Compilation Extended Plays Singles Video Albums Members Current *Nick Hexum - Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Doug "SA" Martinez - Vocals, Turntables *Tim Mahoney - Guitar *Aaron "P-Nut" Wills - Bass *Chad Sexton - Drums Former *Jim Waterson - Guitar Category:Musical groups established in 1989 Category:Musical groups from Nebraska Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Rap rock groups Category:Funk rock groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Musical quintets Category:Reggae artists Category:Reggae rock groups Category:Nu metal groups